I don't want to be your enemy!
by Nekothelostbutterfly
Summary: Everything of normal in White, Kotone, and Leaf's life until a small Guardian named Juniper tells them that they chosen ones from master Arcues and must stop the monstrous pokemon from destroying the city, CONTINUED SUMMERY INSIDE!


**Summery: **Everything of normal in White, Kotone, and Leaf's life until a small Guardian named Juniper tells them that they chosen ones from master Arcues and must stop the monstrous pokemon from destroying the city, and when a young man named N appears in their school and fights them for the cards with his two dark path friends, White and her friends start to wonder what is right and what is wrong and the worst part? THEY START FALLING FOR THEM! **HIGH SCHOOL SETTING!**

**Hey guys! this is my new story 'I don't want to be your enemy!' this is the story I was talking about in my final notice of 'I will always love you' this is a chapter by chapter story that will only get new chapter by the number of reviews I get on here. So if you want it to continue then review!**

**I also have another pokemon story that I might post with the title 'Free me from this cage' that won't be posted for awhile depending on if i can get it typed up or not. If people are reading my 'Shades of Darkness' then that will updated in the upcoming 2 to 3 weeks tops! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, the characters or the parts where i have put in Sailor moon, and Cardcaptors and somewhat Shugo chara with Juniper counters.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>My alarm made a sudden noise as I jumped from the dream world I was just in. I looked at my window to a bright day and birds flying past my window chirping in delight. I got out of my bed and slowly went to my bathroom which was connected to my bedroom to wash up. I heard nothing from around my little apartment as I knew I would come home to no one, No one. That word hung in my head from the day my parents were taken away from me from an evil man.<p>

"White stop thinking about it, it won't bring them back" I told myself

I turned on my shower and quickly went under the blasting water, hoping to wash away the thoughts of my parents before I went to school for today.

I am White. I rather not say my last name as it will remind me of my lost parents. I am 16 and go to Kanto High school. I have been a lone for a few years now as I lost my parents when I was 11 and when I turned 15 I moved out of my grandparent's house to live on my own. My grandmother always said I had her powers and I left their home with a question mark still on my face.

I stepped out of the shower and walked towards my mirror, wiping the steam from the mirror as I looked back to my own reflection to a pale face with big light brown eyes with my dark brown hair flowing down my back in wet waves. I tied the towel around my body as I stepped out of the bathroom into my bedroom and straight to my medium sized closet, pulling out my school uniform that included a sky blue mid thigh length skirt with a crimson button shit and a light grey jacket over top. I pulled out the knee high black socks and quickly put them on as I went back to the bathroom to brush my almost dry hair.

After struggling with my hair to get the tangles out I pulled it up to a high ponytail that ended above the middle of my back and applied some cover up over my face after I brushed my teeth. After adding my chip of a circle ball that was red on top and white on the bottom with a black stripe in the middle and a smaller grey circle in the front.

I left the bathroom and my bedroom to the small kitchen and dining room connected together and made some breakfast. I sat down at the table setting my plate down as I sat and started to slowly started to eat the breakfast I made with my paper I wrote last night for my English class and the rest of my homework on the far side of the table and my bag on the couch in the living room.

I finished my breakfast and looked at the clock and it read 7:45 A.M. I sighed slowly and stood up, gathering my school work together I put it in my bag, my brown school messenger bag and swung it over my shoulder. A bright blue object caught my eye as I was putting on my shoes and a light sweater. I stood up and walked over to the object as it hid half under my couch and had a layer of dust on it. I pulled it out and it was a narrow and long card with a white boarder and in the middle it was blue with a picture of a black and red small pig. On the bottom of the card it had a drawn on stripe like a ribbon and 'TEPIG' written in black. I turned it over and the back was a bright blue with a picture that was the identical to my hair pin.

"I have to figure this out later. I might be late with I continue to look at it" I told myself was I hurried out the door, locking it behind me.

The school was only 2 blocks away and I didn't fear being late but I need to be there before my two friends Kotone and Leaf, I hardly saw belle anymore and I never questioned it now. I was happy that I am fit and able to run the 2 blocks to the school and not be late.

I got to the school out of breath and slowly walked to my locker with the headphones in my ears I had put on before I started to run to school. The hallways were empty with the casual person either sitting in the hallway or just walking down it. Ignored the people even though they waved at me and pulled out my book from my bag and started to read, I checked my black and white razor flip phone and it read '8:12 AM' I sighed and went to my locker and put my light sweater in there with a few things in my bag that I didn't need.

I walked down the hallway to the cafeteria to do some extra homework and read my book. I found a seat and pulled the seat out and sat down, setting my bag on the table and pulled out my math book.

The day went by boring with Kotone broke up with her boyfriend and Leaf and I cheering her up. I got back to my apartment and saw the card on my coffee table. I dropped my bag at the door and toke off my shoes at the door also. I flopped down on my couch, lying on my back, grabbing the CD player remote and turned it on. I hit 'PLAY' and my Final Fantasy music started to play that filled the room with sound. I turned over and saw the card on the table where I left it and reached over, I softly held it on my hand as I looked it over, capturing every detail with my eyes.

"I wonder what it is" I asked my self

As I finished my question my door bell rang and I sprang up quickly and hid the card under my couch cushion. I ran to the door, and with the lock in place I opened the door a little to see Kotone behind the door and my eyes widened.

"Just wait Kotone, let me open the door" I said closing it and pulled the lock off.

I re-opened the door and opened it wide enough so I could let her in. she slowly walked in with a small bag in her hands. I gave it a question look and before I could close the door Leaf ran in with the same sized bag in her hands.

"What's in the bag?" I asked

I walked them over to the couch and we sat down. They opened their little bags and pulled out a card. I gave them a questioning look and they showed me the back of the card and my eyes widened. I reached under the cushion and pulled out the card I found this morning.

"I found the same card" I said shocked

"The writing on my card says Oshawatt" Kotone said

"Snivy" Leaf said

"Tepig" I told them

Right when we said the names, a giant earthquake started and we hid under the table as everything moved around us. We removed ourselves from under the table and saw a giant bird like monster fly through the city and we had terrified looks on our faces as it was rampaging the city.

"**You have to fight and capture it" **a voice called out.

We looked around for the voice and a bright light appeared and a small chibi person appeared floating in the air.

"**My name is Juniper. You have been chosen to protect this land and capture most of the monsters running around"**

"Wha..."

The chibi person shot her arms out and three bright lights appeared and small keys appeared and we quickly caught it.

My key had a circle on the top with a crescent moon in the center. Kotone's was the same as mine but instead of the circle it was just a star on top. Finally Leaf's was a sun on the top and her color of the key was green while Kotone's was pink and mine was a snowy white.

"**Key's that hold power of the master Arceus. Under the contract of the chosen one, release the power into their palms! RELEASE!"**

The keys sprang from out palms and extended in a great length. Leaf's was kind of small and Kotone's was a medium sized staff and while mine was tall that went past my head with just the moon on the top and Kotone's and Leaf's was a star and the sun. The cards floated and the card 'TEPIG' floated to in front of me and glowed.

"**Yell out the cards name! Release its power!"**

"TEPIG"

"OSHAWATT"

"SNIVY"

The card lit up and flew right into my body. I gasped at the feeling and I saw the same happen to my friends. My staff lit off a bright light and disappeared into my arm and I felt my body change and a strange power surge through me. I sprung around and shot my arms out shooting the light away.

My clothes had completely changed as I was wearing a black and red sailor like suit that had a little piggy tail and black ears appeared on my head. Kotone had a light blue and a darker blue suit and pointed ears on the top of her head and a small flat tail. Finally Leaf had no ears on the top of her head and instead of a long snake like tail and at the end it looked like a small leaf.

The staff disappeared into my arm as a bright light shined its light in my palm.

"**Go stop that Pidgeot!"**

_(Someone else's point of view on a building not too far away)_

"It seems that they are the chosen ones from Arceus Going the right path. Well too bad a chosen one went a darker path that will stop them."

"I will let them have this. But next time I will stop them. The girl named White. She will be my enemy" I said turning around and flew off the building

* * *

><p><strong>Okay for reviews i want between 7-15 reviews. If I do not get that then this will NOT be continued. So please review! So maybe the next month 'Free me from this cage' will be made. <strong>

**REVIEW AND ETC.**

**~Neko~**


End file.
